Skylor
Skylor is the daughter of Master Chen, the Elemental Master of Amber, and is a former villain in My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony. She is also Mac Grimborn's love interest and later wife and the mother of Olympius Grimborn and Trakeena Grimborn and the daughter-in-law of Triskull Grimborn. History ''My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony'' 'Season 4: The Tournament of Magic' When Mac first met Skylor, he was "raved by her beauty." He told her that he was a descendant of an original Elemental Master like her. He fell in love with her. And she did with him. 'Season 5: Possession' When Mac and Ronin traveled to the Noodle House, Skylor was intrigued by her boyfriend's return and that he introduced Ronin to her. When Skylor asks Mac about Stiix, he told her that he and Ronin used to call it their home. 'Season 6: Return of the Stone Army' When Kozu traps their fellow warriors in the Sword of Souls, Mac and Jay decide to enlist the help of Skylor, Mac's girlfriend. Then she agrees to help them save Equestria. 'Season 7: The Hooves of Time' Mac returned to the Noodle House to spend some time with his girlfriend Skylor. He then tells her that he's seen things in his visions: "A great endless darkness, a horrible everlasting night that even frightens him." 'Season 9: Hunted' When Skylor came to see Mac, he was able to persuade her to absorb The Overlord's Elemental Power to turn the Colossi against him and Monstrox. She was able to control it, but was poisoned by it. When Twilight and Lloyd destroyed the Colossi, Skylor woke up in Mac's arms, and then they kissed. 'Season 10: March of the Shapeshifters' Mac was at the Monastery, practicing his proposal for Skylor on Cadance. Non-canon to My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony The Next Infinity War When Skylor gets captured by Lockdown, Mac goes to rescue her with the help of Aqua and Zhane. Aqua questioned why Mac went on a date with Skylor despite her being her sister. Then Mac told Aqua that he never knew Skylor was her sister. As he finishes his sentences, Zhane covers them. Then Aqua pats him on the back then asks him about the date. Mac tells Aqua he still never knew that Skylor was her sister. When they find her protoplasm, they realize that the Overlord used the Soul Stone to extract her soul from her body. After they defeated the Overlord, Mac returns Skylor's protoplasm to her body, and they kissed. Relationships Mac Grimborn Skylor has known Mac for a very long time. She was his girlfriend in the old time. She loved him in the old times. Trivia *Skylor is the daughter of Master Chen and Elemental Master of Amber. *Skylor will meet Hiccup and Twilight Sparkle in The Invitation. *Skylor is now Mac Grimborn's love interest. Gallery Skylor_1.png|Skylor about to have her soul extracted from her body Skylor_(1).png|Skylor after her soul was extracted from her body Skylor's_repossession.png|Skylor getting possessed Category:Hiccup and Twilight Sparkle's adventures allies Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Fake Anacondrai Category:Anacondrai Category:Elemental Masters Category:Ninja (Ninjago) Category:Twilight Sparkle's adventures Teams Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Females Category:Love Interest Category:Captured Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Possessed Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:In love heroes Category:In love characters Category:Demon Victims Category:Daughters Category:Daughter-in-Laws Category:Sisters Category:Pawn of a Villain